OliverWestern: The Series
:This article is about the grounded series. For the user, see Oliverwestern (user). OliverWestern is a Grounded series created by OliverWestern himself. So far he has created 26 Episodes, but the user is considering creating more. Each series has a different name, consisting of a different number of episodes, as you can see below. Cast (in no particular order) Protagonists (Good Guys) *Mikester Hall (Duncan (3-8) -> Simon (9-)) *Benj Shephard (Brian (3-)) *Will "OliverWestern" Kinsella (Brian/Simon (1-8) -> Simon (9-)) *Liam "Prezo" Prescott (Brian (3-)) *Mario (Brian (2-)) *Luigi (Duncan (2-)) *Princess Peach (Catherine (2-)) *Princess Daisy (Elizabeth (2-)) *Princess "Rosetta" Rosalina (Amy (2-)) *Toad (Ivy (5-)) *Toadette (Ivy (5-)) *Blue Toad (Ivy (19-)) *Yellow Toad (Ivy (22-)) *Pauline (Belle (12-)) *Veena Marquez (Veena (1-)) *Cole Marquez (Simon (1-)) *Juanita "Abuela" Marquez (Kimberly (4-9) -> Amy (10-)) *Boris Anderson (Brian (10-)) *Doris Anderson (Julie (10-)) *David Chisnall (Duncan (23-)) *Alan Cook (Alan (6-)) *Vera "Vinegar Tits" Bennett (Grace (11-)) *Meg Jackson-Morris (Elizabeth (14-)) *Marty Jackson (Brian (14-)) *Dennis Cruikshank (Simon (14-)) *Freddy Jones (Dallas (2-12)/Joey (4) -> Paul (13-)) *Daphne Blake (Belle (2-9) -> Julie (10-)) *Velma Dinkley (Ivy (2-)) *Norville "Shaggy" Rogers (Steven (2-5) -> Eric (6-)) *Scooby Doo (Steve (10-)) *Igor the Mii (Paul (33-)) *Carkle (Eric (33-)) *RobbiePwns135 (Paul/Brian (33-)) *Mordecai Peterson (Brian (33-)) *CoolGamer23 (Zack (50-)) *Pingy Animatronic (Young Guy (33-)) *TheChromePerson (voice: TBA) *James Animator (Young Guy (33-)) *Slippy V (Alan (10) -> Professor/Brian (50-)) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Young Guy (42-)) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Joey (42-)) *Knuckles the Echidna (Wiseguy (42-)) *Amy Rose the Hedgehog (Salli (42-)) *Erica Davidson (Mentioned) Antagonists (Troublemakers) *Wario (Diesel (6-)) *Waluigi (Dave (6-)) *Dora Marquez (Kalya (1-)) *Noddy Smith (David (1-)/Joey (2-5)) *Caillou Anderson (Joey (1) -> Evil Genius (2-)) *Daillou Anderson (Evil Genius (20-)) *Barney Rex (Diesel (10-13)) *Postman Patrick Clifton (Dallas (4-5) -> Dave (6-9) -> Paul (10-)) *Robert "Bob the Builder" Gaffney (Young Guy (15-)) *Fred Talbot (Brian (15-)) *Chris Hall (Brian (23-)) *Warren Cook (Brian (6-13; 27-)) *Diesel Warner (Diesel (22-)) *Joan "The Freak" Ferguson (Grace (16-)) *Lizzie Birdsworth (Grace (16-)) *Dee Dee Desmond (Princess (19-)) *Lee Lee Leech (Kendra (19-)) *Mee Mee Mason (Salli (19-)) *Scrappy Doo (Wiseguy (10-)) *Flim Flam (Young Guy (10-)) *Phifedawg (David (33-40)) *Justin Bieber (Brian (51-)) *Frieda "Franky" Doyle (Kendra (52-57)) *Ann Yates (Grace (54-)) *Bea Smith (Grace (55-)) *Fora Marquez (Kalya (58-)) *Darren Cook (Brian (58-)) *Rachel Winter (Grace (58-)) *Rogi Iim (Paul (58-)) *Rameg Looc Bryant (Zack (58-)) *Jock Stewart (Lawrence (58)) *Chrissie Latham (Grace (60-64)) *Nrestew Revilo (Simon (68-)) *Ttocserp Mail (Brian (82-)) *Llah Leahcim (Duncan (76-)) *Drahpehs Neb (Brian (71-)) *Dier Annasus (Amy (71-)) *Nitsua Kram (Simon (71-)) *Snikpoh Eitak (Ivy (71-)) *Joms Anmehtur (Young Guy (84-)) *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox (OliverWestern's version of MLS R, non-speaking role) Details Series 1: Dora gets Grounded: This first series, consisting of nine episodes, concentrate on Dora Marquez getting grounded for a variety of reasons involving unruly behaviour. Series 2: Troublemakers: This series is six episodes long. It concentrates on a majority of troublemakers stupidly misbehaving. It also serves as a sneak-peek for Barnhurst. Series 3: Barnhurst: This series, as the title suggests, concentrates mainly on Barnhurst, consisting of eleven episodes. It's also known outside the UK as Barnhurst Prison. Tragedy strikes in its series finale. Series 4: Barnhurst Grounded: The series begins where the last series left off, and consists of fifteen episodes. After reviving the Barnhurst Prisoners, they're in for some dark times. Four members of the GoGang are introduced Series 5: Barnhurst Strikes Back: This series has twelve episodes. In this series, the screws get more nasty with the inmates, and OliverWestern's life is thrown in grave danger. Series 6: Barnhurst Cell Block H: In this series, containg 11 episodes, we introuduce the home of the inmates within Barnhurst, H Block. More animals in an ever-growing zoo, thrils and spills await our screws in this series. Series 7: Krypton Grounded: This series, which is twelve episodes long, gives our Barnhurst officers a well-earned break, and returns to the format from the first series. Series 8: Krypton Grounded Returns: Even more troublemakers will be getting grounded for the silliest of reasons in this series. This is the smallest series consisting of only five episodes Series 9: Barnhurst Returns: This series will see a balance of both outside of Barnhurst, and inside of Barnhurst. Vera, Meg, Marty, and Dennis have new members of staff working there now (the GoGang), and the fun has only just begun. OliverWestern: Dora gets Grounded Episode 1: Dora gets a Maths Question Wrong and gets Grounded: The very first episode of the OliverWestern series. Dora is sent to the principal's office for getting an answer wrong, but she finds herself getting suspended for a completely different reason altogether. Episode 2: Dora and Friends get Grounded for Talking Smack: Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina calm Luigi down with help from Freddy, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy. However, Dora, and her new friends, Noddy, and Caillou, use this as an opportunity to insult them. Episode 3: Dora gets Grounded for Swearing in School: Dora causes trouble by giving her teacher the spelling for the word "piss", instead of "pea", and her day goes from bad to worse when she labels the entire class as "bastards". Episode 4: Troublemakers get Grounded for Disrupting School: Freddy Jones of the Scooby Gang is forced to report the entire class to the principal, when the Troublemakers plan on misbehaving during an ICT lesson. Episode 5: Dora gets Grounded for Grounding Princess Peach: Dora leaves the Nintendo Gang devastated, after she grounded Princess Peach for being a Nintendo fan. What Dora did not know was the fact that Mario had Cole's number stored on his cell phone. Episode 6: Dora gets a Detention and gets Grounded: Freddy Jones is forced to own up to his past, when Dora arrives late for school. Freddy's confession results in Dora getting a detention alongside five other Troublemakers. Episode 7: Dora gets Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: OliverWestern hands out behaviour cards to the entire class based on their behaviour. Five colours are shown on-screen, and the other five are off-screen. OliverWestern fumes when Dora realises that she got the Dead Meat card. Episode 8: Dora gets Grounded for Making a Fake VHS Opening: Dora is frustrated with OliverWestern for giving her the Dead Meat card and creates a fake VHS opening in revenge, but her act of revenge backfires after Warren Cook accidentally walks in on her. Episode 9: Dora gets Grounded for Grounding Ben: Dora attemps to get revenge on OliverWestern again, this time by grounding Ben. However, she is caught, and scolded, by Liam, who witnessed the whole thing, and reported her to her parents. OliverWestern: Troublemakers Episode 10: Troublemakers get Grounded for Getting Mario Arrested: The Troublemakers deliberately get Mario arrested after they told the police that it was a crime to be a Nintendo fan. But it's thanks to police work that Mario gets the last laugh! Episode 11: Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam gets Grounded: Vera Bennett (a.k.a. Vinegar Tits) gets help from Mario inducting the Troublemakers into the prison, but she scolds Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam for killing Vincent van Ghoul, and how lucky they are that Freddy paid the bail for the both of them. Episode 12: Troublemakers get Grounded for Escaping Barnhurst Prison: The Troublemakers escape from Barnhurst Prison thinking their plan had worked. What they didn't know was that it was all a clever trick by both Vera, and Pauline. Episode 13: Troublemakers get Grounded for starting the Barnhurst Riot: The Troublemakers want to get Vera Bennett fired and attempt to do so by having a riot. But their plan had backfired as a direct result of an unthinkable tragedy. Episode 14: Caillou Anderson gets Grounded for Talking Smack: Vera, with help from three new officers (Meg Jackson-Morris, Marty Jackson, and Dennis Cruikshank) punish the remaining prisoners for their part in the riot. Caillou, however, thinks otherwise. Episode 15: Barnhurst gets Two New Prisoners: Fred Talbot and Robert Gaffney (Bob the Builder) scare the students into finding a safe hiding space in school, but this turns out to be a trap cleverly set up by the Nintendo Gang. OliverWestern: Barnhurst Episode 16: Joan Ferguson gets Grounded: Joan Ferguson (otherwise known as The Freak) throws a tantrum in Barnhurst, after being found guilty of corruption, and her bad mood is made worse when Lizzie Birdsworth deliberately gets herself sent to Barnhurst. Episode 17: Flim Flam gets Grounded: Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam decide to cause trouble at school. Although Freddy successfully prevents the two from misbehaving, unfortunately, it lands him in hot water for stealing the teacher's job. Episode 18: Caillou Anderson gets Grounded for Losing his Parole: Caillou loses his parole, after Flim Flam accidentally lagged on him for having gay sex with Fred Talbot, much to the amusement of the prisoners. Episode 19: Trouble at the Halfway House: Dora is sent to the Halfway House as a reward for good behaviour. There, she meets Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, all three of them cause trouble by leaving the Halfway House without Simon Etamina's permission. Episode 20: Daillou gets Grounded for Framing Caillou: Daillou is finally sent to prison, after Freddy Jones cleverly tricked Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee into talking smack, leading to Daillou stupidly confessing to his crimes. Episode 21: A Bad Day for Noddy Smith: Noddy gets off to a bad start after picking a fight with Joan Ferguson, but his day goes from bad to worse, for instead of accepting the punishment, he started a swearing contest with Joan Ferguson right in front of the prison officers. Episode 22: Daillou Anderson gets Grounded: Diesel Warner robs a four-pinter from the grocery store, but is caught after meeting up with Daillou, who had escaped from Barnhurst. Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, are also inducted as prisoners. Episode 23: Chris Hall gets Grounded: This episode serves as a filler for Episode 24. Chris Hall sabotages the shifts in hoping to get more air-time than his brother, Mike. His plan backfires when he gets caught out by Liam. Episode 24: Dee Dee gets Grounded for Holding Chris Hall Hostage: Diesel scolds Daillou for getting him sent to Barnhurst. Chris Hall visits Vera Bennett for a News report, but unfortunately, this turned out to be a trapped set by the prisoners. Episose 25: Prisoners get Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: The prisoners get behaviour colour cards based on how they behaved in prison. These are handed out by Mario. Noddy and Daillou received a right royal telling off by the officers, after getting into Dead Meat. Episode 26: Troublemakers get Executed: Marty informs the prisoners to remain where they are whilst they have a meeting outdoors, but tragedy strikes when the four prison officers are forced to flee the building, leaving the prisoners behind. OliverWestern: Barnhurst Grounded Episode 27: Dora and Caillou gets Grounded for Reviving the Barnhurst Prisoners: Diesel, Dora, and Caillou, meet up for the first time since being released from Barnhurst, and Diesel asks them to lay a reef for the fallen prisoners. Dora and Caillou do so, but unfortunately, they accidentally revive the Barnhurst Prisoners, to the delight of Diesel, and the anger of both Warren Cook, and their parents. Episode 28: Diesel Warner gets Grounded for... Getting Grounded?!: Yes, you read that correctly. Diesel Warner is in a bad mood after losing his Wii U for tricking Dora and Caillou into reviving the Barnhurst Prisoners. He causes trouble in school, only to get grounded by the principal for pooing all over the bathroom floor. Episode 29: Patrick Clifton vs Robert Gaffney: Mario is standing in for Marty Jackson, who is receiving medical help for depression. Postman Pat and Bob the Builder end up in a massive fight after an argument spiraled out of control. Luckily, Luigi and Dennis stop them, and sends the both of them to the Governor's office. Episode 30: Marty Jackson's Revenge: Diesel and Dora attempt to knock out Meg Jackson while teaching the students how to stay out of prison. Witnessing the whole event, Marty becomes angry, but decides not to kill him. Instead, he enlists the help of the Nintendo Gang to get his revenge: to have Diesel, and Dora, sent back to Barnhurst! Episode 31: Flim Flam Escapes from Barnhurst and gets Grounded: Diesel and Dora are feeling down, after Marty Jackson and the Nintendo Gang successfully got their revenge on them. But Diesel is being naughty, for instead of staying out of trouble, he helps Flim Flam escape from Barnhurst. But Flim Flam's luck runs out when he bumps into a reformed Scrappy Doo, who reports him with the help of Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Freddy. Episode 32: Fred Talbot gets Grounded for Having Gay Sex: After being sent back to Barnhurst, Flim Flam is in a foul mood and wants to have fun. Fred Talbot uses this as an opportunity to get Flim Flam into bed with him. Much to delight of Meg, Marty, and the other inmates, Vera scolds the two of them for having gay sex under the bed sheets. Episode 33: Phifedawg gets Grounded for Creating the Shinji gets Grounded Series: Phifedawg decides to cause anger among the GoAnimate realm by creating the Shinji gets Grounded series. The GoGang find out about this and report him to the police, but they scold him by telling him how much they hate him first. MarioLeopoldSam Roblox is so angry, he is unable to speak. Episode 34: Phifedawg Meets his Match: Phifedawg is inducted into Barnhurst as Phifedawg Wickdood, and he plans on hacking into the prison system. However, in a twist that leaves the inmates shocked with disbelief, Joan Ferguson lags on him and exposes his plan to the officers. Episode 35: Troublemakers get Grounded for Pooing on the Floor: The Troublemakers are on their day release and decide to cause havoc on school grounds. Their plans, however, badly backfire after one of them decides to poo all over the bathroom floor, resulting in RobbiePwns135 of the GoGang to call their parents, while the rest of the GoGang hide in the classroom to laugh and giggle at the unruly Troublemakers. Episode 36: A Bad Day for Phifedawg: The inmates, Phifedawg in particular, are seething from getting grounded by their legal guardians. Phifedawg attemps to take over as Top Dog from Joan Ferguson by calling her The Freak and threatening to join Islamic State, but his day is made worse when he is caught out by Vera Bennett. Episode 37: Caillou Ungrounds Shinji and gets Ungrounded: Fed up with being grounded all the time, Caillou tries to think of a plan of how to get himself ungrounded. His chance to do so comes sooner than expected when Daillou escapes from Barnhurst by faking an illness. Caillou uses Daillou's stupidity as his only chance to unground Shinji, and have Daillou sent back to Barnhurst. Episode 38: Diesel gets Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: In Barnhurst, the inmates go through a behaviour card process to see whether or not they are paroled. Diesel berates the system, until Flim Flam reminds him that this got him paroled last time. When Igor the Mii passes out the behaviour cards, none of them had recieved parole, to Igor's delight, and Diesel is devastated to learn he got into Dead Meat. Episode 39: Shinji's Revenge: Phifedawg is angry with Igor for not granting him parole, and decides to get revenge on the GoGang by hacking into the computer systems and create even more "Shinji gets Grounded" videos. However, he gets the shock of his life when his visitor is Shinji himself and he exposes Phifedawg's true colours in front of the prisoners. As a direct result, a disgraced Phifedawg is forced to pack his boxes immediately. Episode 40: Bye Bye Phifedawg: A disgraced Phifedawg is forced to go to the Tina Diesel Detention Center, after the courts find him guilty of breaching security. Meanwhile, at Krypton High School, a disgraced Waluigi is forced to stay behind for detention, after he skipped class to play with himself in the girls' bathroom, only to be caught red handed by Pauline, and a brand new Troublemaker. Episode 41: Barnhurst Prisoners get Ungrounded for Cancelling the Shinji gets Grounded Series: The prisoners are struggling to cope with the full extent of Shinji's revelation, and feel like giving up. But Diesel Warner told them that they should get the "Shinji gets Grounded" cancelled. After careful planning, the inmates carefully used the password Diesel gave them, and put their plan to work. The plan works successfully, and the inmates have their sentences slashed in half as a reward. OliverWestern: Barnhurst Strikes Back Episode 42: The Wario, the Waluigi, and the Sonic Gang: The Sonic Gang, consisting of Sonic, best friend Tails, on-again-off-again-friend Knuckles, and girlfriend Amy, are inducted into Krypton High School, to the delight of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. Trouble soon leaves both Mario and Sonic gangs in a fit of giggles when Wario wets himself, after Waluigi accidentally scared him, thinking he was Bowser. Needless to say, Igor of the GoGang gave Wario and Waluigi a stern telling off for this when they got home. Episode 43: Troublemakers get Grounded for Getting their Teacher Arrested: Troublemakers Dora, Caillou, Warren Cook, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, Mee Mee, Diesel Warner, and Flim Flam (the latter five were paroled off-screen in Episode 42) are fed up with their teacher sending them to the principle's office and gets the teacher arrested. But the Troublemakers got more than what they bargained for when the teacher turns out to be part of the Nintendo Gang. Episode 44: OliverWestern's Darkest Hour: OliverWestern is still fuming with the troublemakers for their recent behaviour, and spends the night trying to comfort Mario's hurt feelings. The next morning, however, OliverWestern tried to get the attention of his three housemates, Mike, Ben, and Liam, but they were too busy speaking about the school. He then tries with his other friends, but with the same result. Feeling lonely and hurt, OliverWestern goes back home to pack his bags, and he then leaves the city, leaving behind a note for his friends. Episode 45: Krypton Crisis - Part 1: Mike, Ben, and Liam begin to worry when OliverWestern does not turn up for the meeting. After pointing out that he never misses a single meeting, they ask the Nintendo Gang for help finding him. Worried for OliverWestern's safety, Mario asks Sonic and Igor to have their respective gangs help them out. Mike, Ben, and Liam make it to OliverWestern's house, only to find out too late that he had left the city. Episode 46: Krypton Crisis - Part 2: The Nintendo Gang struggle to come to terms with reality, after finding out that OliverWestern had left the city. The Principal of Krypton High School notices the GoGang, Mario, Sonic, and Scooby gangs looking down and miserable as a direct result of OliverWestern's departure. What they don't know is that OliverWestern had been kidnapped by Diesel Warner. Will the others find out about his kidnapping before it's too late? Episode 47: Krypton Crisis - Part 3: Still thinking that OliverWestern left the city, Mike, and Ben are left badly traumatized, after they found out on the ITV News that he had in fact been kidnapped by Diesel Warner. Igor, Robbie, and Liam comforted the two, stressing that the incident was not their fault, and made a promise to find Diesel Warner, and rescue OliverWestern, knowing full well that it's now a race against time. Episode 48: Krypton Crisis - Part 4: It is a race against time as the GoGang try and think of a plan. Liam tells the GoGang that he will look after Mike and Ben. The GoGang get all the clues needed, thanks to the Scooby Gang, and with Freddy's help, prepare the plan. The GoGang arrive at Diesel's location, and only just prevent OliverWestern from getting sexually assaulted. The GoGang later help a traumatized OliverWestern return home, where a tearful Mike, Ben, Liam, and Nintendo Gang were all waiting for him. Episode 49: Diesel's Third Stretch at Barnhurst: The inmates at Barnhurst have sworn revenge against Diesel, after they heard about his latest crime on ITV News. Marty begins to worry as he does not want to induct Diesel Warner for a third consecutive time. Luckily, Dennis suggested that he induct Diesel instead, by claiming that it would trigger off Marty Jackson's anxiety attack. Vera and Meg were puzzled, but they still allow it. At the induction, Dennis tells him to stand on the line, but when he does, he lets Vera finish it off, resulting in Vera ripping into him, Vinegar Tits style! Episode 50: Dee Dee gets Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: CoolGamer23 (the new teacher) has the students prepared for behaviour card day. PC Guy, Dee Dee's legal guardian, warns her that if she got into dead meat, she would be grounded for 50 weeks. The GoGang are delighted when they get the Gold card, and are promoted to Teachers of Krypton High School as a reward for good behaviour, a pity the same couldn't be said for troublemaker Dee Dee. And her day is made worse when she finds out that Slippy V is the new principal. Episode 51: Justin Bieber gets Grounded for Swearing: Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee are still reeling with anger, after Slippy V forced them to leave Krypton High School. But the three naughty girls enlist the help of Justin Bieber and have him hold the Nintendo Gang hostage at the school. Fearing for the Nintendo Gang's safety, Slippy V forces himself to lift the expulsion on them, but has Justin Bieber suspended as punishment for swearing. Episode 52: Justin Beiber talks Smack and gets Grounded: Justin Bieber devises a plan to get Slippy V fired, after he got a week suspension for using the F word in school. He enlists the help of new troublemaker Frieda Doyle (a.k.a. Franky) to get revenge. However, Justin Bieber's plan fully backfires when he starts insulting the GoGang, after one of them accidentally points out that Franky is wanted for the murder of Vincent van Ghoul. Episode 53: Prisoner Cell Block Hell for Franky Doyle: A disgraced Franky Doyle is forced to spend the rest of her life in Barnhurst, after being found guilty of Vincent van Ghoul's murder. Franky's day goes from bad to worse as she gets introduced to who will be her new number one enemy in top dog Joan Ferguson, who suggests putting Frankie in the cell with Fred Talbot in H block. OliverWestern: Barnhurst Cell Block H Episode 54: You're Nicked, Bieber: The inmates (the female ones in particular) scream in excitement when Justin Bieber gets arrested for criminal assault. But before that, they have a word with new prisoner Anne Rosemary Yates, who was inducted into Barnhurst alongside Franky Doyle in the previous episode. But a revelation will see Barnhurst turn upside down! Episode 55: Who is the real Noddy Smith?: The officers are fuming with the police, after learning there is more than one Noddy Smith. And speaking of whom, the inmates try to comfort Noddy, after it turns out that he may be innocent of any wrong doing. After a thorough investigation by the Scooby Gang, it turns out that the Noddy Smith who committed the crimes was in fact Beatrice Alice Smith in disguise. Episode 56: Queen Bea Strikes Back: Bea Smith is sentenced to 14 years in Barnhurst for perverting the courts of justice, much to the dismay of both Vera and Meg. Confused, Dennis and Marty asked Meg who Bea Smith was, and Meg explains the whole situation to them about her. In Barnhurst, Ferguson and Doyle try to ambush Bea, but Clifton lags on them to Bea, allowing her to become the new Top Dog of Barnhurst Prison. Episode 57: Smell ya Later, Franky: Franky makes one last ditch attempt to topple Bea Smith as top dog. Unfortunately for Franky, this was the exact attention that Bea Smith wanted, and she makes sure that Franky loses her temper. Afterwards, she is forced to watch Anime and read Manga, as punishment. The next day, much to the delight of Joan Ferguson, the inmates watch with pleasure as both Justin Bieber and Franky Doyle are transferred to Wentworth. Episode 58: Troublemakers get Grounded for Talking Smack: Justin Bieber is confirmed to have escaped from Wentworth, and meets up with some new troublemakers: Fora Marquez, Darren Cook, Rachel Winter, Rogi Iim, Remag Looc Bryant, and Jock Stewart. They deliberately start insulting the Nintendo Gang, but Justin's plans come to an abrupt end, after Warren Cook accidentally pushes Jock Stewart onto the floor and killing him, much to the delight of the GoGang. Episode 59: Fred Talbot gets Grounded for Watching Porn: Fred Talbot escapes to the computer room, as Justin Bieber is grounded for escaping Wentworth by the officers. Unfortunately, Luigi gets knocked unconscious by Fred, who hacks into the computer system and watches gay porn. But Fred soon has some explaining to do to Vera Bennett when Igor catches him red-handed! Episode 60: Marty Meets his Father's Killer: Chrissie Latham (one of the new Troublemakers) attemps to hold the Krypton Boys hostage, knowing full well that Marty Jackson has a link to them. But when she is sent to Barnhurst for her crimes, she comes across Barnhurst Prison officer Marty Jackson, who tells her that she must die for what she done to his father. When Meg finds out that Latham arrives, she immediately goes to find and comfort a badly traumatized Marty. Episode 61: Get Knotted, Latham!: Marty Jackson goes through drastic lengths to avoid Chrissie Latham. It's only when Marty refuses to leave the Governor's Office does Dennis realise that Marty's father, Bill Jackson, was killed in the Wentworth Riot. Vera, who had always hated Latham for Bill Jackson's death, allows Marty to stay in her office, and Bea gives Latham a right proper bashing, with help of Joan Ferguson. Episode 62: Ferguson's Revenge: Memories start flashing back on how Chrissie Latham made life hell for everyone when Chrissie introduces herself to the rest of the inmates. Joan Ferguson had not forgiven her for calling her "The Freak" back in the Wentworth days, and taunts her for her old days of being constantly sent to prison for prostitution. Chrissie tries to spit in Ferguson's face, but it is Ferguson who finally exacts her revenge, by burning Latham's hands in the press! Episode 63: Latham's Last Stand: Chrissie Latham is plotting to get Ferguson transferred to Wentworth for burning her hands in the press. Wanting her out once and for all, Latham tells lies to the screws, claiming that Ferguson bashed Bea Smith. These lies anger Marty, making him want revenge, but walks away instead. Her plan backfires when she tries to falsely accuse Marty of rape. Vera comforts Marty, while Meg forces Latham to pack her boxes. Episode 64: Rogi Iim gets Grounded: A disgraced Chrissie Latham was forced to leave Barnhurst for Wentworth, after trying to rape Marty. Meanwhile, back at Krypton High School, RobbiePwns135 tries to teach Mathematics when Rogi Iim starts misbehaving in class. Much to Rogi's dismay, Warren Cook scolds him for making a Fake VHS Opening during class. Needless to say, it results in him being suspended for a good two weeks. OliverWestern: Krypton Grounded Episode 65: Dora gets Grounded for Skipping School: Rogi Iim is still mad with Slippy V for giving him a two week suspension. But he is at least able to put that to one side when the students can't help but notice that she's not in school. That's because she instead goes to the Apple store to get herself an iPod. Episode 66: Darren Cook gets Grounded for Making a Fake VHS Opening: Darren Cook wakes up wanting to be naughty. He decides to makes a Fake VHS Opening, but he does so under Warren Cook's name. And when OliverWestern finds out via the school computers, he informs the principal immediately. Will Slippy V be able to see through Darren Cook's dirty deeds? Episode 67: Caillou gets Grounded for not Doing Homework: Warren Cook is still mad with Darren Cook for attempting to drag his name through the mud, though Caillou uses this as an opportunity to refuse to do his homework. Thinking that Caillou is a role model, Dora also refuses to do her homework, that is until Boris, Doris, Veena, and Cole arrive home. Episode 68: Postman Pat gets Grounded: Patrick Clifton is struggling to adapt to life on the outside, after being paroled from Barnhurst. He meets up with Dora, Caillou, Flim Flam, Scrappy Doo, Darren Cook, Rogi Iim, and new troublemaker Nretsew Revilo. They send unruly letters to Slippy V, which were intended for OliverWestern, but Igor and Robbie catch them in the act and report all of them to their parents. Episode 69: Nretsew Revilo gets Grounded: Nestrew Revilo is reeling from his last grounding for accidentally sending naughty letters to Slippy V. Nestrew decides to once again misbehave in school by writing swear words all over the chalk board, and pooing all over the classroom floor, to the delight of fellow Troublemaker Dee Dee. Episode 70: Troublemakers get Grounded for Swearing In School: Troublemakers, old and new, are sick and tired of being told what to do by Slippy V, and Igor the Mii. They all decide to get revenge by targeting OliverWestern. But they soon get a detention slip from Mordecai when the Troublemakers start swearing in class, all of them having to spend time with RobbiePwns135, the Detention Teacher. Consequences soon follow up after they start swearing again during Detention. Episode 71: Troublemakers get Grounded for talking smack to Mike Hall: New Troublemakers Snikpoh, Drahpehs, Dier, and Nitsua meet up with fellow troublemaker Chris Hall, and enter the ITV Studios within Krypton High School. There, they make Mike Hall feel depressed by talking smack to him, and they even insult Ben and OliverWestern too, to Liam's anger. Their bad behaviour continues until they are caught in the act by RobbiePwns135, and CoolGamer23. Episode 72: Nitsua Kram and Chris Hall get Grounded for Skiving off Work: Chris Hall and Nitsua Kram want to cheer up Drahpehs, Dier, and Snikpoh, after they got grounded by Mordecai for being rude. They do this by refusing to go into work. This leaves Mike, Ben, OliverWestern, and Liam doing his work at ITV, but they're not angry about their naughtiness at all. They are, instead, very pleased with the extra duries, after David Chisnall tells them about the extra cash. Needless to say, Chris and Nitsua were severely told off by Mordecai. Episode 73: Drahpehs Neb exposes MarioLeopoldSam Roblox and gets Ungrounded: Nitsua and Snikpoh are still reeling from their previous groundings for being naughty, and Drahpehs wasn't in a bright mood either. So he decides to get some fresh air, with Robbie's permission. When Drahpehs walks past the GoGang Head Quarters, he informs Igor and OliverWestern straight away, exposing MarioLeopoldSam Roblox's colours quite accidentally. Episode 74: Snikpoh Eitak gets Grounded: A disgraced MarioLeopoldSam Roblox is forced to spend the rest of his life in Wentworth, after being found guilty of racial discrimination. Snikpoh Eitak uses this as an opportunity to write naughty words all over the school walls. She even goes as far as writing insults about Wentworth Detention Centre's Governor Erica Davidson. All goes well for her, until she gets caught by the GoGang. Episode 75: Chris Hall gets Grounded once again: Chris Hall expresses sympathy for Snikpoh Eitak after she got grounded once again. Feeling frustrated, Chris Hall decides to sabotage ITV News in an attempt to throw Mike Hall and Ben Shephard off guard with help from Nretsew Revilo and Drahpehs Neb. But the three Troublemakers are caught out by David Chisnall before they even had a chance to pull their plan off, and lands them in extremely deep water with Mike Hall, Ben Shephard, and OliverWestern. Episode 76: Llah Leahcim and Drahpehs Neb get Grounded: Nretsew Revilo and Drahpehs Neb are frustrated with David Chisnall for getting Chris Hall grounded. At Krypton High School, they meet new Troublemaker Llah Leahcim, who was transferred there for swearing. Upon hearing this, Drahpehs Neb instantly befriends him, but the pair instantly get into trouble when they start a swearing chain reaction in Igor's class. OliverWestern: Krypton Grounded Returns Episode 77: Dier Annasus gets Grounded for Flashing her Knickers: Drahpehs Neb and Llah Leahcim are still disappointed in themselves for getting grounded, and Drahpehs' girlfriend Dier finds out exactly what is upsetting them. Being a troublemaker, Dier decides to do something very naughty. She starts deliberately flashing her knickers off to the gentlemen, wooing all of the boys. But the fun ends when Ben Shephard walks in with OliverWestern, Mike Hall, and Igor the Mii. Episode 78: Chris Hall gets Grounded for Being sent back to School: Chris Hall wakes up in a foul mood, and starts swearing at the GoGang. His mood goes from bad to worse when he finds out that Dier was grounded for flashing her knickers to the boys. In anger, Chris Hall goes commando and starts insulting David Chisnall. However, his brother (Mike Hall) sends him back to school, resulting in Mordecai telling him off on Mike's behalf. Episode 79: Chris Hall gets Grounded for Assaulting the GoGang: The first of two episodes with a special appearance by Info-chan (voiced by Kimberly). Chris Hall is fuming with the GoGang for his previous grounding. Chris Hall decides that enough is enough and plans his revenge against the GoGang. He chooses Igor the Mii as his target for revenge, but his plan goes horribly wrong when he accidentally gives Info-chan life threatening injuries instead. Episode 80: Chris Hall gets Grounded for Spitting on Info-chan: The second of two episodes with a special appearance by Info-chan (voiced by Kimberly). The GoGang, Igor in particular, is fuming with Chris Hall for leaving her with life-threatening injuries. Luckily for Chris, she fully recovers from her injuries, but her anger almost gets the better of her when Chris Hall deliberately spits on her shirt. Needless to say, Chris Hall was scolded by OliverWestern afterwards. Episode 81: Darren Cook gets Grounded for Running Naked in Public: Darren Cook is trying not to laugh at Chris Hall, after being grounded three times in a row. But being a troublemaker, the latest incident had given Darren a naughty idea. He strips off naked in front of the naughty troublemakers and runs around all over the city. Darren's fun comes to an abrupt end though when he bumps into Llah Leahcim, Drahpehs Neb and Nretsew Revilo, who were not supposed to leave the house at all. OliverWestern: Barnhurst Returns Episode 82: Joan Ferguson gets Grounded for getting Convicted: Llah, Drahpehs, Nretsew, and Ttocserp (the new character) are still feeling ashamed with themselves for sneaking out of the house without permission. Upon hearing about the trial of Joan "The Freak" Ferguson for harassment, the four use this as opportunity to redeem themselves. They get her grounded by finding her guilty of the said crime, to the delight of Vera "Vinegar Tits" Bennett. Joan's world comes crashing down further when a new officer inducts her, instead of Meg. Episode 83: Joan Ferguson gets Grounded for Disobeying a Direct Order: Joan Ferguson vows revenge against Llah, Drahpehs, Nretsew and Ttocserp for betraying betraying her in court. She plans her revenge attack on who she calls "The Traitorous Bastards", who are rewarded for doing the right thing. While planning the revenge, however, she ends up disobeying a direct order, which was to get dressed and join the inmates. Episode 84: Joms Anmehtur gets Grounded: The prisoners are mortified and start being goody-goodys, after finding out that Joms was to be inducted into Barnhurst. And it's safe to say that he rubs the screws up the wrong way by talking gibberish. Things only go from bad to worse when he deliberately limits his vocabulary to "Hi-de-hi" and "Naughty-naughty" in front of the recently grounded Joan Ferguson. Episode 85: Troublemakers get Grounded for Making a Fake VHS Opening: Dee Dee is very pleased with herself for destroying Dexter's Laboratory once again, but wants to do something extra naughty. She, along with Fora, Darren Cook, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, Lee Lee, Mee Mee, Rachel Winter, Rogi Iim, Rameg Looc, Nitsua Kram, and Snikpoh Eitak create a Fake VHS Opening, only to get caught out by Warren Cook, RobbiePwns135 of the GoGang, and the now reformed Llah Leahcim, Drahpehs Neb, Nretsew Revilo, and Ttocserp Mail. Needless to say, they were all sent to Barnhurst after a Warren Cook style punishment. Category:Grounded series Category:Series created by OliverWestern Category:Projects Category:Episodes with Bad Language